


. sirius black .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 6





	. sirius black .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



sirius is the bittersweet red 

of bleeding 

and the dusty black 

of the leather 

covering it up, 

and he is the 

bittersweet-dusty-red-black 

of split lips trying to revolt. 

he is the blooming purple-blue 

of imperfections 

on perfect cheeks 

and the faded brown 

of cracked textbook spines. 

he is the comforting fire-orange 

of loud laughter 

and he is the rushing blue 

in his own veins 

of being alive. 

he is the stark green 

of expectations 

and the deep red 

of finding home.


End file.
